wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Slash
Jacob, '''better known as '''Jack Slash is the leader of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Background: At a young age, Jacob was shut inside a bomb shelter by his parents. His father communicated with him through a radio link and instilled him with sufficient fear of the threats of the outside world. It was a one-way communication, feeding into and playing off of Jacob's fears, gas-lighting, convincing him that a war was underway. It broke him. His parents left him in there because it was easier. When he finally left, his entire reality was challenged upon seeing the world was fine and he triggered. Personality: Manipulative, cunning and dangerous. Jack took great pleasure in changing the world around him for the worse, treating the destruction he spread with the nine as a game. Upon hearing that his actions would end the world he decided that he liked the idea. He had a love of theatrics, deciding to let Theo Anders live for a year to trigger and kill him when he declared that he ''would ''kill him if he had the power, simply because he liked the idea of a grand confrontation between the two. He also enjoyed the facade of the Slaughterhouse Nine as a family, with Bonesaw encouraged to keep up a cutesy child act to be the baby of the family, with Jack himself as a the "daddy". Appearance: Jacob is tall and slender, occasionally wearing open button-down shirts to show off a torso that hasn't a trace of fat. He has an attractive face, explicitly compared in story to Johnny Depp. He keeps his beard neatly trimmed in a goatee fashion, and has started to show the first signs of aging, with wrinkles forming around his eyes and grey hairs cropping up. Abilities and Powers: Jacob has the ability to make the cutting edge of his knives extend as far as he likes outwards from their physical length. He can also sense and communicate on a limited level with other people's passengers, letting him know when and how they're about to attack. This makes him far more challenging to fight than his more obvious ability suggests,and has made him practically invincible for thirty years. It is suggested that this power is so subtle that he doesn't even know it exists. According to Scion, his power is the result of receiving the weakened "broadcast" shard that allowed communication between the Entities, which grants him both his blade-projection powers and his instinctive Thinker ability. History: Jacob originally served under King, who headed the slaughterhouse nine when he joined up. He felt great displeasure at King's interest in grooming him to be his new pet project,his new "gray boy", and conspired with Harbinger to kill him. After they successfully murdered King,Harbinger left due to perceived differences in their methods and Jacob took over the Slaughterhouse nine while renaming himself "Jack Slash" with the specific intention of sounding harmlessly simple and absurd. Under Jack's leadership the nine become synonymous with terror and death, caring nothing for political power or money. They seemed unstoppable, hitting towns seemingly at random(unknowingly aided by Jack's passenger) and killed as many as they could before leaving. They notably avoided using bombs and more traditional methods of mass destruction, opting to kill personally using their powers. The recruitment process became a trial, each existing member of the nine would torture and attempt to kill recruits, survival meant being accepted as a new member. They came to Brockton Bay after the attack of Endbringer Leviathan, looking to recruit new members (selected candidates included Echidna (pre codename), Regent, Armsmaster, Panacea, Oni Lee, and Bitch). Dinah Alcott made a prophecy that if Jack Slash was not killed before he left Brockton Bay he would set into motion the end of the world. References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine